


Bite My Bagel

by jimjonnutro



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, This is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjonnutro/pseuds/jimjonnutro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wheat orgy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite My Bagel

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic dont take it seriously. i wrote it in 5 minutes for a group chat.

madison popped a squat cause damn those legs. "put ur noodle into my lasagna `,:^)" he said to jefferson while waggling his eyebrows. "k" thomas said waddling over to madison in his macaroni costume. for some reason everyone is wearing giant food costumes. what the fuck. thomas positioned himself over the giant lasagna costume laying on his bed. suddenly alexander hamilton bursted into the room. "what the fuck you guys" he said, working his bagel costume. damn have u seen those buns? "shit what he fuck alexander" madison said doing his best to throw his arms in the air despite being restricted. "idk i was passing by and heard lasagna." alexander tried his best to walk over to the bed jefferSIN and madiSIN were laying on. "dam u must be hungry let me get a bite of that bagel" jefferson said waggling his eyebrows so much they just fly off his face nd out the window. his eyebrows grew back immediatly because hes thomas jefferson. anyway alex jumped up on the bed which is fucking huge like 3 queen sized beds taped together or some shit. then suddenly laf walked in. "oui oui whats going on my fellow comrades im french and not a russian spy, yes?" "oh hi laf want us to butter ur baguette?" "oh da- i mean oui baby" laf purred and rolled onto the bed cause it's easy to roll when ur in a baguette costume. they start a giant wheat orgy when laurens walked in "oh hey guys whats- OH whAt the fUCK can i join" he asked. "oh yeah we'll make ur cinnamon buns even sticker ;0" ham said waggling his eyebrows. why does everyone waggle their eyebrows. right then everyone turned towards laurens and waggled their eyebrows. laurens started waggling his eyebrows. then they had a giant orgy. the end.


End file.
